


All is not what it appears to be

by Nellie_Bonnified (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Human, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Derek Hale, Jock Derek, M/M, Minor braeden/derek, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nellie_Bonnified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hiding a part of himself from his friends and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DEREK HALE

 

Derek Hale is what you would call a star  of some sort in his high school. He is one of those guys that every girl wants to be with and every guy envies. He comes from a wealthy family, anything he wants he is guaranteed to get. He is as smart as they come, he is actually second best in his class and captain of the BHHS basketball team. Oh before I forget his girlfriend is captain of the BHHS cheerleaderling squad, the Wolves, which makes them the perfect walking high school cliché. Basically Derek Hale lives a perfect life, or so it would seem to the outside world.

STILE STILINKSI 

Stiles Stilinksi is what you would  classify as a nerd, not because of his lanky or skinny frame( he was the opposite of that really) but because of his ability to completely bring embarrassment to himself, well sometimes the embarrassment was brought to him in the form of bullying. Regardless of that he was probably one of the only few kind people you would find at school.

DEREK HALE & STILES STILINKSI 

Most people know that Stiles is gay, hence the bullying, but he takes it in stride.

Most people think Derek is as straight as a ruler, it's in the way he carries himself, plus having a smoking hot girlfriend just adds to that, but that couldn't be far from the truth.

 


	2. The first day of many to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good." except Derek is not feeling all that good

Derek's POV

"It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good", is what woke me up at 5 AM from my peaceful slumber. Aghhhhhhhh, Laura and her grabby hands changed my alarm ringtone. She knows how much I despise that song, it has nothing to do with the song itself as much it has to do with the mood I'm in. Now you have to understand that I adore my family, wouldn't change them for nothing, but on the other hand they are just a tad bit frustrating when it comes to my personal boundaries, specifically me. I mean come on, I have four sisters and three brothers why do I have to be the only one they seem to pick on. As if to prove my point in this Laura decides to come into my room, which is not out of the ordinary, now what she does in my room is another thing.

"Laura?"

"Yes Derek" she says this as if her going through my draws is an everyday occurrence.

"What might I ask are you doing or rather looking for in my drawer?"

"Ohh nothing much, just browsing to see my options on which t-shirts of yours I can borrow" see thing is if it were any other person all hell would have broke loose, but considering it is Laura I had no choice but to just shut up and observe, and it's not because I'm terrified of her, nope not that, not that at all, ok maybe a little, not that I'm ever going to let that small detail be known to her.

"oooh found it" she says this as she holds one of my favourite shirts. She knows this of cause, every member of my family knows this, although they don't know the real reason behind why that is, not that they have to. They think it's because of the cut, colour and style of it, I don't blame them though seeing as that is what I told them. Truth is I was at the mall the other day when I saw the object of affections, one Stiles Stilinksi, looking at this particular shirt with his friends and I heard him say that he would jump any guy who wore that shirt, now being me I had to get the it if it at least warranted attention from Stilinksi.

"Come on, you know that that's my favourite one, I mean I don't get how it would fit you either way, but if you want to go take my shirt at least choose another one"

"Agh ok, fine." relief washed over me as she left with one of my other ones but not before she said." Lord knows he won't even notice you with that shirt anyway, considering it's the same colour and cut as your other fifty shirts"

I was so shocked as to what she was talking about, because there was no way, and I mean no way she would have known, I am the master of subtlety. even though she is the master of reading my emotions, or more accurately, my eyebrows of doom as she would say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the morning after returning from my usual morning runs and getting ready to go to school I decided to just put aside what she said and go about my day as normal as one could wish for, which for me is basically ruling the school. As I got finished I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast where I was met by the sight of my big family except Laura who had left already, which was a relief to me. After finishing breakfast my family said our goodbyes with a few encouragements from them to enjoy the beginning of my senior year and I left to go pick up Isaac at his house.

After picking up Isaac my day seemed to be going well as we talked about the basketball season, the parties to be held and what senior year holds for us. Getting to school usually takes me ten minutes but today ,because of circumstances that are never to be thought of, it took me fifteen minutes so when we got to school the packing space that I usually used was already taken by Jackson, man do I hate that guy. This only left me with one space left which happened to be next to Stiles rusty old blue Jeep, which on a normal day would have been ok, but because he was about to get out of the car all of what Laura said came back tenfold. Guess my wish for a normal day just went down the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Y'all are the best of the best of the best of the best. People seem to be responding well to my work so I decided to post another chapter hopefully you will read and love and enjoy it. XOXOXOXO


	3. Not really an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but an offer

Hey awesome people of the world so to be honest I'm having serious writers block, it's like all the plot bunnies decided to hide in a hole. Anyway I was looking to give away this plot to anyone who wants it cause I have the story in my head but I just can't put it into actual writing.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing guys, hope y'all liked it and if you do there is to be more of this hopefully later today :-D


End file.
